A Dark and Stormy Night
by darkhunter709
Summary: Daisuke recalls the night he and Takeshi were alone during a stormy night. Not a slash.


The sky was filled with dark clouds; it was going to rain soon. Daisuke looked out the window. The weather reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember what.

" Hey Daisuke." said Takeshi lying on the floor of Daisuke's room

" Yeah Saehara?" asked Daisuke

" You gonna help me with this homework or what?" responded Takeshi

" Oh yeah, sorry bout that. I sort of zoned out." said Daisuke

/Why are you helping this brat? He's an asshole./ Dark

/He's my best friend./ Daisuke

/Looks like a one-sided friendship to me./ Dark

" So how do you do this problem?" asked Takeshi pointing to a math problem

" Here let me take a look." said Daisuke

Daisuke solved the problem easily. Takeshi didn't understand it even when Daisuke showed him out to do it.

" Ugh! (ruffles his hair) I don't understand this." said Takeshi agitated

" It's really easy, you just need more time to practice it." said Daisuke

" Man, your smart Daisuke. You should be in one of those smart classes." said Takeshi

" Really think so." said Daisuke embarrassed

" Yeah, but I'd…" said Takeshi, but he stopped halfway through

" What?" asked Daisuke

" Um…(lightning flashes)." Takeshi began but was interrupted

The lighting and thunder got louder all of a sudden. Daisuke looked outside and noticed it raining outside.

" Aah." moaned Takeshi, putting his head under the pillow

" Saehara?" said Daisuke noticing this

" I hate this kind of weather." said Takeshi from under the pillow, he pulled his covers over his head as well exposing his bare feet

/Huh? So Takeshi is afraid of the lightning. Heh heh./ Dark

/Lay off Dark. He's always been afraid of this kind of weather./ Daisuke

" Well, we've done a lot of work you want to call it a night?" asked Daisuke

" Yeah I guess." said Takeshi pulling his head out from under the pillow and covers

Takeshi put his schoolwork away and Daisuke went up the ladder to his bed. There was another flash of lighting and more thunder. Daisuke began to lay down when he noticed Takeshi next to his bed.

" Hey Daisuke can I ask you a favor?" asked Takeshi

/What! Already asking a favor again. Especially since he asked if he could spend the night so you can help him with his work./ Dark

" What Saehara?" asked Daisuke

" (Putting his hands together like he is praying) Can you sleep on the floor with me tonight?" asked Takeshi

" Um, okay." said Daisuke

/Heh! Scardy cat. Afraid of a little thunder and lighting./ Dark

Daisuke got his covers and pillow and placed his stuff next to Takeshi's. They laid down, Daisuke was trying to remember why this felt familiar.

/Well its not like this is your fist thunder storm, or the first time Takeshi spent the night here./ Dark

/Yeah but this storm reminds me of something./ Daisuke

/Well maybe it reminds you of that big thunderstorm that happened 6 yrs ago/ Dark

/Yeah, but I can't remember that./ Daisuke

" Hey Saehara, does this storm remind you of anything?" asked Daisuke turning to Takeshi

Takeshi had already fallen asleep.

/Asleep already, wasn't he just afraid a little while ago/ Dark

" Hmm? (yawns) Wonder what…(yawns) he was going to say?" asked Daisuke falling asleep

School just got out, all the kids are getting out of the elementary school. The sky is filled with black clouds. Daisuke follows Takeshi out.

" Wow look at the sky Saehara." said little Daisuke

" Yeah…cool." said little Saehara, sounding nervous

Riku and Risa walked out of the school.

" Hey Niwa!" yelled little Risa

" Oh, hello Miss Harada." said Daisuke, sounding shy

" Wow the sky is so black. I've never seen it like this." said Risa

" Don't you think it's scary." said little Riku

" No, why do you?" asked Risa

" No, I just thought you might be scared. A storm is coming." said Riku

" Looks like it doesn't." said Daisuke

Takeshi was looking nervous.

" Risa, we better get home." said Riku already walking home

" Okay, bye Niwa and, oh Saehara, I didn't notice you there. With you being quiet and all, it's so unlike you." said Risa

" Yeah, just zoned out I guess." said Takeshi sounding nervous

The twins left.

" Well, I better hurry home." said Daisuke

" Uh wait Daisuke." said Takeshi

" Yeah." responded Daisuke

" Um…(rubs back of his head) want to come over to my house?" asked Takeshi

" Um, I don't know Saehara, I'd have to ask my mom first and…" Daisuke trailed off

" You can call her from my house. Please." pleaded Takeshi

" Well, okay." said Daisuke

The boys went to Takeshi's place.

" Where's your dad?" asked Daisuke

" He's working, probably won't be home tonight at all." said Takeshi, sounding sad

" Oh, sorry." said Daisuke

The wind started to blow rapidly outside.

" Wow the wind is sure picking up." said Daisuke

" Hey, lets play some video games." said Takeshi eagerly

" Okay." agreed Daisuke

The boys set up the games and started playing. Takeshi and Daisuke won and equal amount of the games, Daisuke noticed the time.

" Oh no! My mom is gonna kill me." said Daisuke looking at the clock

" It's only 7:30." said Takeshi, stuttering a little

Just then there was a huge flash of lighting and a huge crash of thunder,

" Oh man, my mom is gonna be worried sick." said Daisuke

Daisuke got up and moved towards the door, but Takeshi grabbed his shirt.

" What Saehara, let go. I need to get home before the storm comes." said Daisuke

" Don't leave." said Takeshi sounding hurt

" Huh." said Daisuke sounding confused

" Don't go. Please! Don't leave me." said Takeshi, his voice beginning to whimper

" Saehara? What's wrong?" asked Daisuke

" Daisuke, just don't go. Please!" pleaded Saehara, getting up

" But my mom." said Daisuke walking a little bit toward the door

Takeshi followed but accidentally hit his toe against a chair.

" Ow!" said Takeshi

" Saehara, are you okay?" asked Daisuke

Takeshi grabbed his bare foot, but also grabbed Daisuke's shirt again.

" Please don't go." said Takeshi, sounding like he was gonna cry

" Can you at least tell me why?" asked Daisuke

" I'm…I'm a scared of thunder storms." said Takeshi

" Huh?" said Daisuke

" I get afraid, and my dad works late (begins to cry) and he won't be home for a long time. I'm (sniffs) I'll be by myself. I don't want to be here by myself during the storm. (sobs) I'm scared. (More tears) Don't leave." explained Takeshi

" Okay, I won't leave. (Takeshi looks up at him, Daisuke is smiling) I'll stay with you." said Daisuke in a very comforting voice

Daisuke got on the phone to call his mom. He was at least gonna tell her where he was at.

" Hi mom." said Daisuke

" DAISUKE! Where are you!" asked Emiko in a loud but concerned voice

" I'm at Saehara's." said Daisuke sounding nervous

" WHAT! Daisuke!" said Emiko

" Sorry, mom. And I'm staying okay." said Daisuke

" WHAT! YOU MOST CERTAINLY ARE NOT! Have Mr. Saehara drive you home this instant young man!" said Emiko in very stern voice

" I'm sorry mom bye!" yelled Daisuke as he hanged up

He turned to Saehara, who was watching.

" Thanks Daisuke." said Takeshi

" No problem." said Daisuke, although he knew he was probably going to be in a lot of trouble

The storm raged on, so the boys turned the TV all the way up. Takeshi was still scared, but was doing better then he would normally have been since Daisuke was there.

Takeshi was under a blanket and Daisuke was next to him with his arm around him.

Just then there was a huge crash of thunder. Takeshi started to shiver.

" Its okay." said Daisuke

" (Whimpering) Oo…Kay." said Takeshi beginning to shutter

The wind was blowing fiercely outside. Daisuke was starting to get nervous too. Both boys got off the couch and got on the floor.

" Daisuke! (starting to cry) I'm scared." said Takeshi

The small 8 yr old was starting to tremble all over.

" It's gonna be okay Saehara." said Daisuke

The wind blew something against the window. The window cracked, more lighting and thunder followed.

" AAH! (Whimpers) Dai…Daisuke!" said Takeshi nervously

" It's gonna be okay Saehara." said Daisuke

Daisuke got up a little and was going to go look at the window. The shutters form the other houses were flapping hard enough for the boys to hear them. Daisuke moved towards the window but Takeshi grabbed him.

" Don't leave me!" yelled Takeshi

" Saehara. (Sits back down in front of Takeshi)" said Daisuke

" Please, (sobs uncontrollably) don't…leave me! (cry noise)" pleaded Takeshi, burying his head in Daisuke's shirt

Daisuke placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

" I…I won't leave you." said Daisuke in a firm voice

" Promise?" said Takeshi looking up at Daisuke

" I promise." said Daisuke hugging his best friend

" Thank you Daisuke." said Takeshi, beginning to calm down

The storm continued, and Daisuke stayed with Takeshi every minute of it. He never let go of him until morning.

When morning came, Daisuke woke up first. He was on the floor and he noticed Takeshi was sleeping on top of him, wrapped up in his blanket.

" Uh, Saehara, you awake?" asked Daisuke

Takeshi's eyes were a little red; he had cried so much last night. He started to wake up.

" Huh? What?" said a confused Takeshi

It took him awhile he wasn't sleeping on a pillow, his head was resting on Daisuke's chest.

" Oh, sorry Daisuke." said a sleepy Takeshi, slowly getting up

" It's okay." said Daisuke, smiling that his friend was okay

If this had happened when they were older, it might of seemed awkward, but they didn't think much of it.

" You any better?" asked Daisuke

" Yeah…Daisuke." said Takeshi

" Yeah?" asked Daisuke

" Could you not tell anyone I'm afraid of storms." asked Takeshi

" Sure." said Daisuke hugging his best friend

Both boys started laughing uncontrollably. They didn't know what else to do.

Daisuke woke up.

" Huh?" said a sleepy Daisuke, realizing he was back in his room, next to a sleeping Takeshi

/ That's what happened. 6 years ago./ Daisuke

/(Yawns) So you dreamt about it./ Dark

/ Yeah, that's what the storm reminded me of./ Daisuke

The rain softly hit the window. That storm was one of the biggest storms that hit the town. A lot of places got hit. Luckily, aside from the window, Takeshi's place was okay and so was Daisuke's. He didn't get in that much trouble when he explained why he stayed, and still managed to keep Takeshi's fear a secret. His mom got more mad at Takeshi's dad for working so late. He apologized (to Emiko and the boys) and explained a lot of stuff had happened that required him to be there. He tried to be home sooner from then on.

Takeshi started moving.

" (Yawns) What's wrong Daisuke?" asked Takeshi sleepily

" Oh nothing." said Daisuke

" Then go back to sleep." said Takeshi laying back down

" Hey Saehara." said Daisuke

" Yeah(yawns)." answered Takeshi

" What were you going to say, before the storm started? Remember you said I should I go in an advance class then you said 'Yeah, but…', do you remember?" asked Daisuke

" Yeah (yawns and turns over to face Daisuke but his eyes are still closed) I was gonna say I'd miss you. (yawns)" said Takeshi falling back to sleep

Daisuke laid back down, and moved a little closer to Takeshi.

" I won't leave." whispered Daisuke, as he fell back to sleep

" Promise?" Takeshi murmured in his sleep

Daisuke laid down with his hands behind his head and looked at Takeshi.

" Promise." he whispered, he went back to sleep.

Both boys were already fast asleep.


End file.
